un noel sous haute tension
by lolivamp
Summary: Bella coincé sur la route la veille de noël se retrouve dans un manoir mystérieux concours merry xmas and happy new sperm. Suite dans l'étrange maison de Mr Cullen. ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Pdv Externe

Dans un manoir perdu dans la forêt, un homme mystérieux y habite. Le village ne l'a jamais vu depuis qu'il a acheté son habitat. On murmure qu'il a fait des chose répréhensible mais il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui. Personne ne sais rien sur lui sauf les rumeurs mais sont elle vrais sont elle fausse, cela personne n'est capable de le savoir. Ce peu d'information sur lui fait peur, les bruits sur lui sont des plus sordide. Personne n'ose s'approcher de la résidence du gentilhomme.

Pdv Bella

Quel mauvaise journée ! Alors que je me rendais dans ma famille, pour Noël, je suis tombé en panne d'essence sur une petite route perdu, entouré de **sapins**. Je suis resté dans ma voiture en espérant qu'une personne veuille bien me conduire dans le village le plus proche. Mais malheureusement personne n'est passé et maintenant il commence à neiger... beaucoup, il y a aussi beaucoup de vent. Une tempête se prépare surement. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas mourir de froid et écrasé sous un arbre, ce qui est très probable vu les rafales, je doit sortir de cette voiture et chercher un abris pour passé la nuit ou pour au moins téléphoner a quelqu'un de venir me chercher mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendra car je suis encore loin de ma destination d'arriver.

Une heure après, je commence a en avoir marre de marcher, de plus le temps se déchaine de plus en plus, je n'arrive presque plus a avancé. Heureusement pour moi, j'aperçois la silhouette d'une résidence. Je continue donc mon chemin jusqu'à la forme, même si l'endroit est abandonné je pourrais au moine m'abriter jusqu'à ce que la neige arrête de tomber.

Quinze minute on passé depuis, je suis maintenant arrivé devant ce manoir, qui n'ai pas très rassurant. J'hésite, est ce que je dois frapper à la porte pour demander l'entrer ou est ce que je doit m'enfuir en courant. Le choix est rude.

Pdv externe

La jeune fille, tellement perdu dans ses questionnements ne sent pas le passage, qui la séparé de la chaleur de la demeure, s'ouvrir.

Un jeune homme habillé d'une manière peu commune attend que son invité daigne rentré pour qu'il puisse refermé l'accès. Il décide au bout d'un moment de se signalé pour arrêté de perdre son temps.

Pdv Bella

Je fut sortit de mes pensés par un homme, tout à fait magnifique mais un peu effrayant, qui m'invite a entré. Cet homme a de beau cheveux cuivré dans lequel des flocons sont tomber et de superbe yeux vert. Il me propose de me débarrasser de mon manteau puis me demande si je veux manger quelque chose.

Le diner est délicieux. J'apprends que mon hôte se nomme Edward

Après avoir manger, il m'emmène dans une chambre pour que je puisse me reposer.

« Je vous suggère de vous changez, vous risquez d'attraper froid avec vos vêtements mouillés. Dans cette **armoire** il y a de quoi vous dépanner. »

Effectivement dans ce meuble, des robes sont accroché à des cintres. Je me demande dans qu'elle époque ce jeune homme vie il porte des habits du dix huitième siècle et ceux qu'il me propose ne sont pas plus moderne.

Je me déshabille alors avec l'impression d'être surveillé et je passe la toilette que l'on m'a si gentiment proposé. Je me couche sur le lit pour piquer un petit somme.

A mon réveil je ressent encore se regard porté sur moi. Cela me fait peur. Cette endroit et ces habitant sont entouré de mystère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Mon hôte me paraît gentille mais ne risque t-il pas de me faire du mal, n'a t-il pas une part sombre en lui. Malgrès tout je vais resté ici pour la nuit mais je vais faire extrêmement attention à tout ce qu'il se passe pour ne pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Comme je m'ennuie je décide de découvrir ma chambre dans un premier temps. Le lit à baldaquin, au centre de la pièce contre le mur, voit des voile blanc tombé en cascade. Face au lit trône une **armoire **ancienne, une coiffeuse est installé à coté, les deux meuble sont blanc.

Après avoir fait le tour de ma chambre, qui me semble petite par rapport au autre pièce de la maison que j'ai put visité, je décide de sortir et d'aller visité la maison en entier. Alors que j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, je remarque que je suis enfermé. La veille de Noël je me retrouve enfermé dans un putain de manoir! Qu'elle horreur!

Je commence sans trop m'en rendre compte à pleuré assis contre le mur. C'est quand même une situation désespère.

Pdv externe

L'homme s'avance vers la chambre de la jeune femme, il ouvre la porte qu'il avait préalablement fermé a clef pour ne pas qu'elle ne sorte. Il entraine sa prisonnière vers une autre chambre.

Pdv Bella

Ce fou vient d'arriver dans ma chambre, il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans une autres pièce que je ne connais pas. J'essaie de me débattre mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je découvre que l'endroit ou il m'a emmené est enfaite une autre chambre. Elle est composé d'un lit à baldaquin lui aussi mais les voiles sont rouge, d'une **commode** rouge elle aussi. Les murs sont noir, il y a aussi une deuxième porte.

« Ma chérie, je vais te laisser aller te laver dans la salle de bain qui se trouve à coté puis je te ferais une petite surprise. »

De qu'elle droit m'appelle t-il ma chérie?

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'entraine déjà dans la pièce d'à côte. Il y a des toilette et une baignoire. Il me laisse le droit d'aller faire mes besoins pendant qu'il remplit la baignoire, il m'aide ensuite à me déshabiller avant de me conduire a la baignoire, il retire lui aussi ses vêtements, malgré la situation je ne peux m'empêché de fantasmer sur son corps de rêve. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille contrôler par ses hormones après tout. Je le regarde se déshabiller, son torse est imberbe en descendant encore mon regard je tombe sur son V qui me fait littéralement baver. Il ne lui reste plus que sont boxer qui moule parfaitement sa **queue**, je m'imagine les miracle qu'elle ferait si elle était en moi, il se retourne et je peu voir son petit cul de rêve. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perverse depuis ma naissance, quand même avoir envie de coucher avec son bourreau c'est peu banale. Langoureusement il enlève son boxer. Il a une paire de fesse à croquer je n'imagine même pas ce que sa donne si il se retourne. Je sens l'humidité entre mes jambes et elle n'est pas du à l'eau du bain. Il se retourne et rentre dans le bain. Il me prend dans ses bras je suis gênée mais que je suis bien dans ses bras. Ces horrible ce mec m'enferme dans une chambre mais je me sent bien avec lui

Il me caresse les seins mais ne va pas plus loin. Cela me frustre mais en même temps j'ai peur de coucher avec lui. Je ne veux pas que ma première fois ce passe avec une personne qui m'a enlevé.

Pdv externe

Le bain se passe dans un silence apaisant. Edward finit par enlevé Bella de ses bras pour se lever et prendre des serviettes. Il entoure sa taille d'une d'elle. Après avoir aider la belle à sortir elle aussi de la baignoire il lui passe le second drap de bain.

Pdv Bella

Je trouve qu'Edward est bizarre, il m'enferme dans ma chambre mais il n'en reste pas moins galant avec moi. J'ai quand même un peu peur de se qu'il va se passé maintenant.

On ne va quand même pas couché ensemble ! Je ne vais quand couché avec lui. Je ne me suis pas gardé tout se temps d'avoir de relation sexuel pour le faire avec lui ! Avec celui qui m'a enlevé. Il a beau avoir un physique hors du commun, avoir un pouvoir d'attraction hors du commun je ne peux pas couché avec lui... Enfin pas tout de suite, car mon âme sœur en restant cloitré ici je ne risque pas de le rencontré et que mon bourreau est quand même très excitant.

Pdv Externe

Le jeune homme couche sa futur amante sur le lit, pour la mettre en confiance il décide de commencer doucement en commençant par se concentré sur le plaisir de sa partenaire seulement pendant un temps.

Il lui enlève doucement la serviette qu'elle à autour de sa taille, il se dirige ensuite vers sa poitrine qu'il trouve assez généreuse, il la masse et l'embrasse avec douceur. Habituellement il joue plutôt la brut mais la il sais que sinon elle ne se laissera pas faire pour se qu'il a prévu pour la suite et il a envie pour une fois d'être tendre, il ne veut pas seulement lui laisser un mauvais souvenir de ce séjour.

Après s'être occupé de ses seins l'homme descend sa bouche vers le bas du corps de sa prisonnière, il passe sa langue autour de son nombril avant de lui embrasser les cuisses, les mollets et les chevilles. Il remonte ensuite vers le mont de vénus de sa compagne. Il lui embrasse son bouton de plaisir avant de le laper. Il aime sentir coulé le jus de la **chatte** de sa maitresse qui montre à qu'elle point de est excité par la torture qu'il lui inflige. Bientôt ses doigts rejoignent sa langue, il les glisse dans son antre chaud et étroit et les courbe pour atteindre son point G. Bella finit après quelques minute de se doux supplice par crié son orgasme. Edward profite de se moment pour lui attacher les mains avec une paire de **menottes** qu'il a pris du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Pdv Bella

Cet homme est fabuleux, il a vénéré mon corps d'une manière très efficace. Même le fait qu'il m'aie attaché les poignées pendant que je me remettais de se merveilleux orgasme ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Faut dire que quoiqu'il puisse me faire il me rend fébrile.

Il retire lui aussi se qu'il a sur lui avant d'enfiler une capote et de me pénétré sèchement. Cela ne me fait que très peu mal mais reste tout de même inconfortable surtout que le carcan qui emprisonne mes mains m'empêche de réellement bougé. Il commence un mouvement de va et vient et peu a peu le gène s'en va et la sensation que j'ai put ressentir quand il m'a donné mon première orgasme apparaît. Je me laisse aller dans mes perceptions sensoriel et me laisse exploser. Il se retire de moi et le manque de son corps se fait éprouver.

Il se lève et va chercher quelque chose que je ne discerne pas. Il revient avec un fouet, je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, et je me suis laisse faire, quitte à m'enterrer dans un puits de luxure. Il me frappe et un endroit inattendu, mon clitoris, et bizarrement je ne ressent que du plaisir. Je me laisse alors faire, dire que je n'ai pas eu peur quand il a approché ce **martinet** de moi, n'ai que foutaise mais à présent je me réjouis de se qu'il me fait.

Puis quelques coup à cet emplacement, il sort du tiroir du meuble à coté du lit un vibromasseur et du lubrifiant, je me demande se qu'il m'attend, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, après le bain, je ne craint pas se qu'il va m'arriver, je sais que je vais apprécier. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le sadomasochisme m'attirerais un jour, mais là je lui suis entièrement dévoué même si il fait des choses que je réprouve en général, mais là je remarque que contrairement à se que je pensais on ressent du plaisir dans la douleur. Il m'enlève les menottes et me demande de me retourner, je le fait et je sens qu'il me rentre le vibromasseur dans mon vagin. Il me caresse aussi les fesse avant de les enlevé quelques instant après je sent un liquide froid au niveau de ma petite entrés, il rentre un doigt, se qui est assez douloureux au départ, une fois que je me suis habituer à cette intrusion, un second doigt rejoint le premier. Finalement je sens sa queue se pressé contre mon anus. Cela me fait mal mais heureusement je sens l'orgasme du à l'engin dans ma chatte éclater. Ça rend la pénétration plus facile. Il commence à ce moment un long va et vient. Je jouis une seconde fois grâce au vibro et peu être aussi grâce a lui.

Pdv externe

Le lendemain Edward emmène Bella dans sa cuisine pour qu'il déjeune, après une longue nuit de jouissance. Dans un coin trône un magnifique **sapin** de Noël avec des **boules** et des guirlandes accrocher dessus. En dessous des **cadeaux** sont empilé, Le jeune homme tend à son amante l'un d'eux, car se matin est belle et bien celui de Noël. Dans l'emballage Bella trouve un boite contenant un **collier** en **or.** L'homme lui à acheté le jour d'avant.

Il finit par la laisser partir pour qu'elle aille voir sa famille, elle lui promis que si un jour elle repasse dans le coin, qu'elle passerai le voir. Ce qu'il espère de tout cœur, car cette fille lui à tout de suite plus et que se le désir qu'elle lui inspire ne c'est pas tarit en la prenant. Il la garderais bien à tout jamais pour lui mais il ne le peu pas, il n'en a pas le droit, contrairement à lui, elle a une famille et il n'a pas le droit de l'arracher à ses parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Pdv externe

Nous sommes le 31 janvier, Bella est dans sa voiture, elle va passé le nouvelle an chez des amis après avoir passé Noël chez ses parents. La veille de Noël elle avait rencontré un jeune homme très mystérieux qui l'avait enlevé avant de la libéré le lendemain. En passant près de chez lui elle se souvient de sa promesse, de venir le revoir quelque fois, et gare sa voiture à un km de l'étrange manoir synonyme de tous ses fantasme.

Pdv Edward (une première dans cette fic mais que peut bien penser se beau gosse)

Une semaine que je ne fait que pensait à elle. Cette fille que j'ai enlevé dans un moment de folie, une semaine que je sais que je ne la reverrai plus malgré sa promesse de revenir. Qu'est ce qu'elle viendrais faire chez un dégénéré de première. Cette femme m'obsède.

Pdv Bella

Là, figé, devant la porte, je me demande si je doit frapper ou partir et ne jamais revenir. Mon courage présent tout à l'heure c'est à présent évaporé. Cette porte mène à mon plaisir et à mon enfer personnel. J'ai maintenant toute confiance en cet homme que je vais retrouver, si je me décide à l'avertir de ma présence. Mais ce manoir représente à lui même tout mes doutes, toute mes peurs, il a une âme et, cela me paraît certain, mais cet esprit me parait, comme si des choses atroces si sont passé.

À ma première visite, je n'est rien remarqué de particulier, à par la vieillesse du lieu, mais pour cette seconde fois tout me paraît plus clair sur cet endroit, comme si j'avais été aveugle la première fois et qu'entre temps j'avais retrouvé la vue. Finalement je lève mon point et toque à la porte.

Pdv externe

En entendant un coup à la porte, Edward se remet à espérer que la femme qui le trouble tant puisse avoir tenu sa promesse et s'être rendu à son domicile.

Après être rester une poignée de seconde à réfléchir et à se raisonner sur la venu de sa belle prisonnière d'autrefois, le jeune homme se retrouve, sans même sans rendre compte devant l'ouverture, la clenche entre entre ses mains. Il souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvre. Devant lui se trouve la femme qui l'a tant fait rêver cette dernière semaine.

Pdv inconnu

Mon maitre n'est plus le même depuis peu, la raison, une fille, un simple et banale fille. Il réfléchis sans cesse à ses actions. Il ne le comprend pas mais il est en plein changement. Cela ne me plait guère, de le voir sans s'en rendre compte laisser tomber ses opinions, laisser tomber ses habitudes de vie, me laisser tomber, laisser tomber ce pourquoi il est fait. Tout ça pour une simple femelle. De plus à présent il à honte, il s'en veut pour ce qu'il à fait, pour se qu'il a été, pour ce qu'il est dans le fond, alors qu'il a été conçu pour ça.

Pdv Edward

Devant moi ce trouve la femme qui hante mes pensées, elle est toujours aussi belle mais tellement inaccessible pour moi, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que le vieux sauvage et solitaire que je suis.

Pdv Bella

Mon hôte m'invite enfin à entrer, tant mieux car il commence légèrement à neiger. Il me propose de me reposer un peu avant de passer à table. Il me conduit donc à la chambre que j'occupai lors du mon dernier passage.

Il me laisse finalement seule, je vérifie alors qu'il ne m'a pas enfermé. Je suis contente car la porte n'est pas verrouiller. Je ne suis plus une putain de prisonnière comme pour Noël.

Après une légère sieste, mon bourreau d'une nuit vient m'apporter une jolie robe assez ancienne, comme la première fois, et il me conduit dans la salle à manger. Il m'explique qu'il ne dinera pas avec moi car il a pris son repas avant mon arrivé.

Je goute le vin et commence à picorer dans mon assiette mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Le jeune homme assis en face de moi, après ma révélation cherche, regarde dans le plat et dans le vin et déclare que quelqu'un a cherché à m'empoisonner, mais que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir trop avaler de substance nocive.

Il me prépare vite fait un soupe et du pain pour que j'ai quelques choses dans le ventre, mais avant cela il me donne un antidote, qui me parait bizarre, je me sens tout de suite mieux alors je fait confiance à l'homme qui me l'a donné.

Pdv inconnu

Mon maitre a invité cette fille à manger, je vais lui montrer se que cela fait de s'immiscer dans nos vie.

Malheureusement , celui pour qui je ferais tous découvre la supercherie, et donne l'antidote, présent dans l'armoire où se trouve tout les potions différente, pour soigner ou pour nuire.

Je n'est peut être pas réussit mon coup cette fois, mais je trouverai comment l'évincer de la partit avant demain, jour de son départ, ou plus tard si j'en crois les flocons de neiges qui tombe en rafale sur moi, qui sont apporté par une nouvelle tempête de neige.

Pdv Bella

Après avoir terminer mon repas je discute avec mon hôte, j'apprends qu'il se nomme Edward, qu'il aime la littérature classique et le piano. Pas grand chose en somme. Après ce court papotage, il me dit que je devrais aller dormir car je ne dois pas être dans ma meilleur forme à cause de se stupide poison. J'ai beau contesté, il gagne la partie. Moi qui était venu pour avoir une bonne partit de jambes en l'air avec cet Apollon, je me retrouve au lit à une heure trop décente. Il n'y aura aucun séance de baise se soir. Qu'elle dommage.

Je vais donc me coucher. Au milieu de la nuit je me réveille, ne sachant que faire je décide de faire le tours du propriétaire, en espérant trouvé la chambre de se cher Edward pour me glisser dans son lit, et me blottir contre lui. Je me doute que la salle où il m'a emmené la dernière fois n'est qu'une sorte de salle de jeu. Je déambule dans les couloirs et ouvre les portes qui se trouve sur mon passage. Pour certaine, la serrure est verrouillé, je ne me pose pas trop de questions, ce n'est surement que des chambres qui ne servent à personne, ou des vieux débarras de meubles anciens. Je passe devant la pièce qui m'est déjà familière alors je ne prends pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Je continue mon périple à travers les long corridors.

Une heure plus tard je décide de retourner dans mon lit n'ayant rien vu de tellement anormal, autant arrête de me balader pour ne rien faire. De plus la plupart des porte sont fermé. Et je n'ai pas réussit à trouver la chambre de mon amant, elle faisait surement partit de celle cadenasser.

Le lendemain, Edward me réveille avec un petit déjeuné qu'il est venu m'apporter dans ma chambre. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais plus de chance avec la nourriture.

-Je l'ai ai fait moi même, il n'y à aucun risque ma dit mon hôte qui à surement lu mon hésitation sur mon visage.

Je mange alors les tartines de confiture et le chocolat chaud présent sur le plateau. Je m'imagine se que je pourrais faire avec du chocolat fondu sur son corps. Miam. J'ai perdu ma virginité il y a peu et je me suis retrouvé à penser à des choses perverses, voir très perverses depuis.

Après ce premier repas de la journée, mon Apollon m'emmène dans la chambre de jeu. Il m'attache au lit avec un ruban en satin rouge après m'avoir dénudé. Il part dans une autre pièce, quand il revient ses vêtements du 19eme siècle on disparut le laissant parfaitement nu. Sa virilité déjà tendu à l'extrême pointe fièrement vers moi. J'essaie de m'approcher de son membre mais malheureusement il est plutôt compliqué de se redresser en étant entaché. En voyant cela il me repousse un peu violemment, pour que ma tête rejoigne l'oreiller, il se saisit de notre ami le martinet. Oh que j'aime quand il me domine, quand il me caresse, et me frappe avec les lanières de se fouet. Il assène des petit coup sur mes tétons avec. Il finit par laisser le jouet de coté et par me pétrir les seins avec ses mains. Ses longs doigts délaisse ma poitrine pour se balader sur le restant de mon corps, ils trouvent finalement leur place sur dans mon antre, sa langue finit par les rejoindre. Je ne pense pas, je me laisse seulement emporté dans mon monde de plaisir. Petit à petit mon orgasme se construit, je crie ma jouissance et me prend une claque.

Je ne t'es pas autoriser à ouvrir ta bouche, je ne veux pas que tu parle sauf exception et que je te l'autorise.

Il me détache enfin les mains en m'ordonnant de m'en servir avec ma langue pour lui faire du bien. Je me met alors sur lui, et descend vers son membre en laissant une trainer de baiser sur son torse. Arrivé à l'objet de ma convoitise je donne un petit coup de langue sur son gland puis le voyant s'impatienter je prends le prend en entier (ou presque) dans ma bouche et branle se qui ne rentre pas dans ma cavité buccale. Je l'entends grogner et je sens qu'il pousse son bassin de plus en plus vers moi. J'accélère les caresses que je lui prodigue. Je le sens se tendre et il me dit : « avale tout se que je te donne » son sperme se déverse alors dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets. Le goût est assez surprenant, c'est très salée, mais ce n'est pas super mauvais comme beaucoup de femme le pense. Après avoir jouis il me positionne en levrette. Être à quatre patte sur le lit n'est pas se qu'il y a de plus confortable, mais quand il rentre sa grosse queue dans ma chatte trempé je me fou du douillet de la situation, c'est trop bon. Je sais que je ne suis pas des plus expérimentés mais putain il me fait découvrir des muscles vaginaux dont je ne pensais même pas qu'il pouvait existé. Ces coups sont de plus en plus rapide et ses mains s'égare sur mes seins. J'atteins le septième siècle sans même qu'il n'est eu à toucher mon bouton d'amour. J'ai eu mon première orgasme purement vaginal, moi qui pensais que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être frigide vu ma timidité maladive, en se moment je me surprends à réussir à laisser de côté toute pudeur dans ses bras.

Il se retire de moi et se positionne à cote de moi dans le lit, je me couche moi aussi car l'inconfort de la position revient en double dut à la fatigue de l'orgasme. Je m'endors quelques minutes après et quand je me réveille il n'est plus là et je suis à nouveau dans mon lit (enfin celui que j'occupe pendant mon séjour et lors du précédent).

Je décide de descendre en bas pour manger quelques choses. Je fais donc le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, je ne suis jamais rentré à l'intérieur. Le lieu est plutôt jolie il y a toute la technologie et les ustensiles nécessaire pour faire de la bonne nourriture, ce qui m'impressionne beaucoup vu le contexte ancien que l'on retrouve dans toute la maison, malgré tout il y a se petit coté mystique dut à l'étagère pleine de petite fiole, qui ne contienne je ne sais quoi et dont je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur. Je me prépare une omelette au fromage.

Pendant que je mange je sens une présence à mes cotés mais je ne m'en fait pas trop, c'est Edward. Après mon déjeuner je décide de dire au revoir et de m'en aller sur les routes pour rentrer dans mon petit chez moi. Je me saisit de mes valises, que je n'ai même pas réellement défaite lors de mon séjour au manoir, et je longe le couloir, mon hôte m'accompagne, pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée qui une fois ouverte laisse apparaître un paysage enneiger et un vent froid qui se déchaine.

Bella tu devrais rester ici le temps que ça se calme, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de rouler avec cette neige et ce vent.

D'accord

Mes affaires reprennent alors leur place dans la chambre.

Pdv inconnu

Ce qui devait arriver et en train d'arriver, ma crainte c'est réalisé, cette femme va rester dormir encore une ou deux nuit ici. Je la déteste.

Pdv Bella

Le lendemain est arrivé plus vite que je le pensais, Edward m'a montré la bibliothèque, qui est fermé à clef la nuit, je ne l'avais donc pas remarqué lors de ma visite nocturne. J'ai donc passé le restant de la journée d'hier et une partie de la nuit à lire.

Je me suis levé fatiguer, mais heureuse car mon hôte m'a à nouveau apporté mon petit-déjeuner au lit, moi qui penser que cette homme est un rustre après ma première expérience avec lui, je découvre une partie galante de sa personnalité. Il m'a aussi demandé de le rejoindre une heure après dans la salle de jeu. Et maintenant je suis dans cette pièce, à attendre qu'il se soit déshabiller, pour que la scène commence. À son arrivé je le reluque, son corps est tout simplement magnifique, sa peau est blanche, ses muscle son bien dessiner mais pas trop abondant, il est fin mais athlétique, son V annonce les merveilles qu'il se trouve plus bas, son membre virile est déjà bien dressé pour moi. Cela fait toujours du bien de savoir que j'excite un homme aussi beau.

Il me porte et m'attache sur une espèce de croix*, il commence par me titiller avec sa cravache, il m'attache ensuite des pinces au tétons et au clitoris le tout relier par une chaine, il titille mon corps avec une plume tout en laissant les pinces accrocher à mes seins et à mon bouton de rose. À chaque fois que je cambre mon dos pour en avoir plus je ressens des petits tiraillement qui me fond du bien. Il m'enlève finalement les tenailles. Il me change de sens et me lubrifie l'anus, je ressens qu'il s''éloigne, il revient et me met un vibromasseur dans le vagin je sens le plaisir monté en moi, quand il s'enfonce dans ma plus petite entré malgré une petite douleur le bien être se double. Je sens d'un coté d'intense vibration et de l'autre mon amant qui s'active, je ne peu rien faire paralyser par le contentement d'être combler de partout. Je jouis très vite rejoint par mon partenaire.

Il m'emmène ensuite dans la salle à manger et me prépare un repas assez équilibrer me semble t-il. De son coté il ne mange que très peu, je trouve cela bizarre mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus car chez lui je trouve que tout est bizarre.

Je regarde par la vitre pour savoir l'état du temps, il neige moins qu'hier mais les routes sont impraticable, je vais attendre jusqu'à demain pour rentrer à la maison. Je retourne à la bibliothèque pour lire, je redécouvre tout les classique dans des versions relier en cuir, qui date d'un bon bout de temps et qui sont à présent des pièce de collection, c'est un vrai plaisir de bouquiner dans c'est circonstance.

Pdv inconnu

Quel malheur cette fille va encore rester une nuit ici. Mon maitre à des sacrès mauvais gout pour choisir les femmes.

Pdv Bella

Une jolie musique joué au piano me sort de ma lecture, je décide d'aller voir d'où vient le son, quand j'arrive à l'endroit où est la mélodie je suis agréablement surprise de voir Edward installer devant un piano, ses doigts naviguant sur les touches blanches et noires. Je l'avertis de me présence, il se retourne vers moi sans s'arrèté de pianoter. Il ne me dit rien mais me raccompagne à ma chambre. apparemment ma présence n'est pas voulu dans la salle de musique.

Je m'endors rapidement. Le lendemain mon hôte me réveille avec un petit-déjeuner, comme les jours précédents, je mange tranquillement le repas si gentiment préparé. Il m'emmène ensuite dans la pièce de jeu.

Cette fois ci il ne m'attache pas, ni au lit, ni à la croix, il me positionne ventre contre la couette, il me masse délicatement le dos.

-Est ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-bien sur.

Il tend son bras et attrape une bougie. Il l'allume, je ne me pose aucune questions sinon je partirai en courant. Il renverse de la cire sur mon dos se que je trouve très désagréable. Il l'arrache très vite, comme quand on enlève un pansement. L'une de ses mains viens masser mon clitoris en même temps qu'il continue sa manipulation, se qui rend la chose beaucoup plus agréable. J'arrive tout de même à avoir un orgasme. Mon corps m'étonne de plus en plus avec des réactions plus qu'innhabituelle à la douleur.

Il me demande de me retourner, il me se protège et me pénètre lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Il commence des va et viens toujours aussi doucement,je ressens encore plus de sensation dut à la suppressions d'un de mes sens: la vue. Je craque et lui dit d'aller plus vite. Il s'arrète et me met une claque

Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, c'est déja arriver en plus se genre de chose pour la peine de vais te punir.

Il se retire de moi et me retoune à nouveau, il va chercher son fouet mais cette fois je me doute que je ne vais pas trop apprécier la manière dont il va s'en servir. Il fait claquer une fois les lanière de cuir contre mes fesses, il continue à les faire claquer, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à la dixième fois, à ce moment il s'arrète enfin.

Il me demande de le sucer, je le prend dans ma bouche et le lèche et le suce comme je le ferais avec une glace. Il se répend dans ma bouche, comme hier j'avale tout sans broncher, par contre le gout ne me surprend plus. Après sa jouissance il sort de la salle et me laisse là comme une conne, je suis en plus frustré et je crois que c'est cela la pire des punitions.

Je décide de pallier à ça en me faisant du bien seul. Je prend un de mes tétons entre mes doigts mon autres mains se dirige vers ma petite chatte toute mouiller, mon pouce frole mon bouton de rose et je pousse des petits cris de plaisir. Mon majeur et mon index rejoigne mon puit d'amour et font des va et viens à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je suis tellement excité que je mets peu de temps à atteindre le septième ciel.

Une fois remise de mon orgasme je vais rejoindre Edward dans la salle à manger où mon repas m'attend, il m'avertit qu'il a déja mangé.

Après avoir terminer mon déjeuner je me prépare à prendre la route, car le chemin c'est à peu près dégager. Je remercie mon hôte pour son accueille et lui promet de revenir dans quelques temps

Au bout de quelques heures je retrouve mon chez moi, dès mon arriver je vais vers mon ordinateur et décide de faire des recherches sur le sado-masochisme puis une fois assez renseigner à mon gout, j'enquète sur Edward et par extention sur le manoir. Je trouve une légende, et différent article de presse.

La lègende dit que le propriétaire est un homme assoiffé de sang, qui vie depuis des siècles. Et les articles parlent de meurtre qui ont eu lieu dans les environs et il est dit aussi dans un très très vieux article que la demeure a été construite sur un ancien cimetière. La lègende est un peu surprenante mais probable vu ce que j'ai put observer chez lui, les vieux vètements prouvent son grand age, le fait qu'il ne mangeait jamais... Cela me fait un peu peur, mais je retournerai quand même le voir car j'aime être avec lui, j'aime le sexe avec lui, j'ai confiance en lui, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, je sais qu'il ne m'en fera pas, je vérifie tout de même que je n'ai pas de morsure, et je n'ai rien.

* je rappelle que Bella n'est pas une pro dans ce milieu, et que moi non plus même si je me renseigne, donc le nom de certain jouet ne sont pas donné.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.


End file.
